Skylights are commonly installed, especially in residential construction, since they provide a source of natural overhead lighting. However, the solar radiation passing through skylights can result in a tremendous heat gain within the interior room beneath the skylight. Although several types of blinds or shades have been designed specifically for use with skylights, they have disadvantages. While they may reduce heat gain, they also block essentially all of the sun light from passing through the skylight. Moreover, they may be very expensive, typically have many parts and can be difficult to assemble and install. Thus, a need exists for a new skylight shade.